Far Off and Over
by pink-chief
Summary: Iggy goes to get Fang, right before the storm hits...Figgy


_**Far Off and Over**_

Fang had been chilling out in the woods, after dinner, and wanted peace. It wasn't that he wanted to get away from everyone, oh no…It was just that everyone needs time to themselves. Even in that E shaped house, if there are a total of 6 people, it can seem like you cannot get some breathing room. And EVEYONE knew that Fang liked his breathing room. If he weren't given it, then he would just need to make it, himself.

And so he did, basically.

When he had left, everyone seemed to be doing their own things, as usual. Max was bugging Iggy to teach her how to make cookies. Iggy was trying to play deaf, and failing. Nudge was chattering away on some chat room, with some poor souls on it. Gazz was constructing blueprints to a bomb that could make some green gunk cover Max's closet. Angel was out picking strawberries…And he was just…Here…

He sighed, contently, figuring he should start to head back. He sat up, and looked in the air. He saw that the sky was looking yucky, and he could either find shelter and wait it out…Or he could fly through the rain…Ew, he hated wet wings…Water and feathers just didn't mix…Unless you're a duck, and last time Fang checked, his DNA had a stunning lack of duck. Well, he shall wait it out. He knew of a cave, nearby. It was dry, and empty, so it would have to do, until he could actually head back home.

When he took off, he saw Iggy flying towards him. That kid could NOT be blind! How the hell did Iggy manage to find him! No one could find him! He was FANG! It is times like these that he questions Iggy's blindness.

"Iggy, what are you doing out?" He flew over to him, directing him to follow.

"Ah, I was looking for you! Max said so…Something about a storm coming…" He said, as the flew, "Where are we going?"

"There was a cave I was going to wait the storm out in. That's where we are going…Why did she send you, if you can't see if the sky is getting worse?" He asked.

"Well, can't you taste the rain in the air?" He questioned. (AN: I love doing that, it tastes good XD)

"Well…I suppose, but you can't always be certain, right?" Fang said.

"Yeah, unless you hear thunder," Iggy smiled.

Fang laughed, at this, "Well, we're here, just listen for me."

"Always do," Iggy said.

When they got into the cave, Fang offered to start a fire. They didn't know how long they were going to be in here, anyways. Iggy agreed to the idea, and gave him a lighter. Fang was going to just not question a bomb-lover why the hell he had a lighter at all times. It is kind of self-explanatory.

As the fire was going, and they sat around it, the rain started to pick up. Fang looked over at Iggy, to see that he was shaking, slightly.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, getting closer.

"Yeah," Iggy said, quietly, something was up.

He wrapped an arm around him, "You aren't cold are you? You seem to be warmer than me…"

Iggy smiled, weakly, "Yeah…Just…Tired," he lied.

Fang didn't catch it, but said that he was going to take a nap. They might as well just stay the night in the cave, for they weren't going to be getting out until the next day. The storm seemed to just be getting worse, it seemed.

When Fang started to drift off, he could hear Iggy scoot against the wall, though he was already against it…

When he woke up, he looked to see Iggy had his hands covering his ears. His head was resting on his knees, which were pulled closely up to his chest. His shaking was actually worse, as hard as he thought that was to believe. He also noticed that the storm was worse. There was thunder every other second, it seemed. The rain was pouring so bad, he couldn't see anything outside.

He stood and walked over to Iggy…Now he understood.

"Igs," he tapped Iggy's shoulder, "Hey," he said, again.

Iggy looked up, with tears in his eyes, and launched into Fangs chest, hugging him close, just as lightning hit outside. Fang stumbled, and sat down, wrapping his arms around Iggy's trembling form, whispering words of comfort to the scared teen. Now that he thought about it, Iggy was never around when it was lightning out. This must have been what he was doing. Iggy was afraid of storms…That explained it…

"Iggy…Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, after the sobbing and shaking had subsided.

Iggy didn't look up at him, however, "I'm already u-useless enough…Now I-I'd be a blind mutant kid, who is also more useless than a pebble when it's storming…J-just think about it…" He whispered.

Fang sighed, "Don't you get it? We all have fears…And your blindness makes you useful to hear out an enemy, and surpass things because the rest of us only think we are seeing things when they aren't there…" He smiled, knowing he couldn't see it.

Iggy looked up at him, hopeful, "Y-you mean everyone else has fears?"

"Yeah, didn't you notice? Nudge is terrified of the dark. Max is scared of loosing us. Angel is scared of lions…"

"A-are you…?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah…" Fang blushed but was thankful he couldn't see it, "I'm afraid of frogs…" He sighed.

"Frogs?" Iggy asked, "Like…Ribbit, ribbit, ones?"

"Yeah," He sighed, "The animals…"

"That's reasonable…" Iggy smiled, "I mean…After seeing some of the mutant kids look like them…"

"Yeah," Fang smiled at him, "Like that."

"Thanks, Fang," he smiled.

The storm had started to subside, however, just then, there was a quick flash of lightning, and Iggy yelped. He dove back into the embrace, and Fang laughed, "I'm here, and I'll protect you, forever, Ig."

He felt the other nod.

"I promise not to let a frog into the house, then…" Iggy smiled, and looked up at him.

"Iggy…" Fang leaned in and kissed the blind one on the lips, and could feel Iggy responding.

* * *

**:D My first Maximum Ride fiction...Its my favorite pairing, so...Yeah, lol XD Hope you liked it!**

**R&R, please!**

**~Talim-Chan**


End file.
